Kisses
by The Dark Wrote
Summary: Memorable kisses throughout their relationship. A Fruits Basket & Ouran High School x-over SLASH


**KISSES**

As kisses went, their first one was one to remember forever. It was short and sweet, a simple brush of lips. But it had left Kaoru dazed and breathless, his face flushed ever so lightly. And Kyo, so much in love for the first time by just looking into those golden-brown eyes, couldn't help but kiss him again.

Kiss number two was even better.

kisskisskiss

"A-ah, Kyo…" Kaoru whimpered, biting his finger, trying not to moan.

Kyo's grip tightened on the younger one's bare hips, slowly thrusting in and out of Kaoru's sweet body. Watching as he turned redder and did his best to not voice his pleasure. It was too much for him, not being able to kiss those lips as a wet tongue poked out to lick them.

It was dirty and wild. Lots of tongue, and so pleasurable for them both. It was exactly what they both needed.

Kaoru couldn't help but keen out after that as they made love for the first time.

kisskisskiss

"I still don't see how you two managed to graduate," Haruhi sighed, pulling her graduation cap off and using it to poke Hikaru in the side as he threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Haruhi, that's mean," laughed Kaoru, ignoring his brother's 'ow'. "Is it really that hard to believe?"

"Yes."

He laughed, watching as his best friend straightened out his brother's tie, already anticipating the pictures that were to be taken. Kaoru couldn't help but smile at the besotted look that filled his twin's eyes as he watched the girl he was still smitten with dust his shoulders off. If Hikaru didn't hurry up, he'd lose his opportunity soon and wouldn't be happy like he was for quite a while.

Speaking of happy…

"Hey you," a voice purred into his ear, long warm arms wrapping around his waist. "Congratulations."

If he blushed bright red when Kyo lips pressed a small kiss to his cheek, no one said anything. They were all used to it anyways. And if Kaoru turned around in Kyo's arms and wrapped his own around the taller one's shoulders to kiss him full-out on the lips no one let out a peep then.

Besides, it wasn't everyday he graduated from high school.

Judging by the flash of light, though, he was going to have to chase Haruhi down later to get a copy of that picture…

kisskisskiss

Even after the curse was broken, New Year's was still the most miserable day for Kyo.

It was something Kaoru knew well.

He climbed up the ladder and carefully navigated himself across the roof of Shigure's house. Balancing the plate he held carefully in one hand, he sat down next to Kyo. Kaoru put the plate full of rice balls down next to himself, tightening his coat around himself and tucking himself into Kyo's side.

"Hey," he whispered.

Kyo's arm wrapped around his shoulder, pulling him into his warmth. "Hey."

He turned his head just enough to kiss the corner of Kyo's frowning lips, then turned to look up at the stars.

They stayed up there on the roof until the morning.

kisskisskiss

Rainy days were the best.

The best for just laying in bed and being lazy.

They kissed each other randomly throughout the day; small butterfly kisses or hot and heavy ones. Every once in awhile, their hands would move up and down each others clothed bodies, happy just with the way things were now. They didn't need to be pressed flesh against warm flesh right then. The press of lips were enough for the pair.

Rainy days laying around in Kyo's dorm room really were the best.

kisskisskiss

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Kaoru chanted, rushing through the hospital halls.

The rest of the former Host Club members ran after him, various forms of worried looks on their faces. They'd been having a reunion of sorts, Tamaki back in Japan for the first time in a year, and Mori and Hunny celebrating the opening of their new dojo. How much fun they were having, all them together again all at once for the first time since the twins and Haruhi had graduated.

Then Kaoru had gotten that horrible phone call…

"Oh god," panted out Kaoru, coming to a full stop in the emergency room the harried nurse at the counter told him to go to. He filled his eyes with the slumped form of Kyo sitting on the bed, legs hanging over the edge and his hand holding an icepack to his bruised and cut face. Stitches across his forehead stood out so obviously to anyone who looked. Pained filled red eyes brightened when they found Kaoru standing in the door way.

"Kitten," a worn, rough voice called out to Kaoru, icepack falling to the floor as Kyo opened his arms.

Kaoru was there, wrapped in Kyo's arms without a second thought. His own arms were wrapped just as tightly around Kyo, reassuring himself that the man was safe and there; ALIVE. He didn't realize he was still chanting 'oh god' or that he added 'you're ok' to the chant.

But Kyo had.

"I'm ok, Kitten. I'm alright Kaoru, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm ok," he reassured. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm ok."

With a muffled cry, Kaoru lifted his head from Kyo's chest, frantically kissing the other to further reassure himself. Kyo sure as hell didn't argue the kisses, returning them just as frantically. And the others must of noticed how much they needed that moment, because they were left alone for an hour: Mori and Hunny guarding the door, Tamaki, Haruhi and Hikaru running interference with the staff, and Kyouya making calls and taking care of the police when they came for Kyo's report.

No one blamed them when Kaoru refused to let Kyo get a new car or when Kyo didn't even argue with his boyfriend.

kisskisskiss

"I hate being sick," a stuffed up voice mumbled from beneath the bedcovers.

Kaoru bravely kept a straight face, not even letting out a peep when a sneeze was heard, along with an annoyed sigh. He carefully put the bowl of soup down on the bedside table, sitting down on the bed next to the angry lump. With a smile, he pulled back the covers, revealing a glaring Kyo, face flushed with a cold.

"I know," he repeated, having heard the statement for the last three days. "Now, sit up. Tohru brought over some soup for you. You should eat it while it's still warm."

Kyo did as his boyfriend ordered, groaning as his muscles ached with fever. "No leeks?"

"No leeks."

Gratefully, the Sohma ate his soup, his congested chest feeling a little better from the warmth the soup provided as it went down. He sighed happily when Kaoru carded his hand through his damp hair, making a note of taking a shower when he was done. Kyo froze when a thin finger traced the fading scar on his forehead.

He almost died that day because of a stupid drunk driver…

When Kaoru pressed a kiss to his forehead, Kyo continued to eat.

kisskisskiss

With dazed eyes, Kyo blinked up at the ceiling, wondering when he had ended up on his back on the living room floor at Shigure's. When he could think clearly again, he turned to look at the grinning Kaoru, who looked very happy to be sitting on his chest. Licking his lips, his arms moving to wrap around the younger man, he smiled.

"So, is that a yes?"

"_YES_," Kaoru practically shouted, leaning down to proceed with kissing the daylights out of Kyo.

"I suppose that's one way to ask someone to marry you," Yuki commented to Hatori.

Hatori tilted his head, a small smile on his face. "I suppose that's one way to accept the proposal."

A drunk Shigure, party hat tilted on his head, staggered into the living room. "Happy Years New," he giggled insanely. He paused to blink down at the kissing pair on the floor. "Hey. HEY! No one told me there was porn in here."

kisskisskiss

Kyo yanked his graduation robes off quickly, grumbling all the while. He wanted to know who's bright idea it was to wear black, have an outside graduation during 90 degrees hot weather, and have _leeks_ as a snack food at the graduation party. He figured he would ask Kyouya, knowing the other male would gladly help him, seeing as he liked using Kyo as a thug when someone was being particularly difficult about doing as he wished as payback for the favor.

…he just had to make sure not to tell Kaoru, his fiancé would get huffy if he found out.

"Kyo! I wanted to take a picture of you and Kazuma-san while you were still in your graduation gown," Kaoru, sighed, walking over with a camera in his hands and Kazuma behind him. "Couldn't you have waited for 2 more minutes?"

"Sorry Kitten," Kyo grinned, lightly fanning his face. He was still feeling overheated, even after taking off the gown. He wasn't wearing a suit underneath like he knew the others in his graduating class were. Kaoru had rolled his eyes when he had seen Kyo decked out in kaki pants and a white t-shirt.

Kazuma smiled at his adopted son, moving to hug the younger man. "Good job, Kyo. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks Shishou," an embarrassed Kyo muttered, shyly returning the hug.

When the sound of a camera clicked, Kyo quickly released the man, glaring at a smug Kaoru.

"That more then makes up for the lack of graduation robes, I think," laughingly called out Kaoru.

"Kitten…" Kyo stalked over to his fiancé, a devious look in his eyes. Lightening quick, he pulled a surprised Kaoru into his arms, kissing him hard on the lips, his hands sliding down to grope the other's rear. He pulled back after awhile, enjoying the flushed face of his love before he started to purr out a question to the younger man. "So, how about our own special little graduation party?"

The wagging eyebrows and a silently laughing Kazuma was all it took for Kaoru to turn bright red. "KYO!"

Laughing, Kyo kissed Kaoru to shut him up.

kisskisskiss

Trembling lips pressed against Kyo's cold hand.

Tears trailed down Kaoru's cheek as he pressed his fiancé's hand to his cheek, wishing more then anything that the other would wake up.

If only they hadn't gone out that night. If only he had listened to Kyo when he said he didn't feel like going to the party. If only that truck driver had been awake, instead of asleep when he had hit their parked limo. If only Kaoru had thought to pull Kyo with him when the older man had forcefully pushed him out as soon as he had seen the truck heading straight for them.

…if only Kyo would _just_ wake up.

"Please Kyo, please, please," cried Kaoru quietly, ignoring the pain of his broken arm as he pressed himself against the side of the hospital bed. "Please wake up. Don't leave me, please don't leave me."

Kaoru pressed a kiss to those oh so still lips.

kisskisskiss

They almost hadn't gotten to do this.

With proud filled eyes, Hikaru watched as his best friend, one Kyo Sohma, one very ALIVE Kyo at that, leaned down and kissed his brother, his twin Kaoru. The crowd behind them jumped up, yelling and hooting, clapping for all their worth. It was a miracle that the pair had finally had this moment, their wedding day.

The two kept kissing though, not noticing anything but each other in their own little world.

Hikaru couldn't blame them for that.

kisskisskiss

"This is all your fault."

Rolling his eyes, Kyo sat down next to Kaoru on their bed, helping the younger man sit up. "Yes, Kitten, I know. You only told me that 50 times already."

"Still, it's all your fault," sniffed Kaoru, nose stuffed up and head congested. "If you just hadn't been so pitiful looking and would have stopped asking me to kiss you…"

"I know, I know," Kyo practically cried, looking ready to pull out his hair. "I promise to stop looking all pitiful and demanding a kiss from you when I'm sick, ok? Now please, eat your soup that Tohru brought you."

With one more sniff, Kaoru did as pleaded. When he was done, Kyo took the bowl and laid it on their bedside table, then helped tuck him into the bed. Kaoru gave Kyo a pitiful look as soon as the older man stood up to take care of the empty dish.

"Kyo… Kiss?"

With a laugh, Kyo sat back down, kissing his husband all over his face before kissing him on the lips. "You're pathetic, you know? If I get sick again, it's all your fault."

Kaoru smiled, returning the kiss. "Then I'll just have to take care of you then. But no kisses."

kisskisskiss

If he didn't have to go out, the snow always kept Kyo indoors.

Kaoru didn't mind of course.

With a sigh, Kaoru gladly accepted the kiss that Kyo laid on his lips, his arms wrapped up around tanned shoulders. He moaned as his husband changed his angle, hitting his prostrate and making him get oh so closer to release. Long pale legs wrapped around Kyo's waist, pulling him deeper inside.

Of course Kaoru never complained about Kyo staying in when it snowed.

The devious Sohma always found ways to keep them both warm.

kisskisskiss

"Happy anniversary, Kitten," Kyo smiled, leaning over to kiss his husband.

Kaoru smiled, returning the kiss in full. "Happy anniversary to you too, Kyo."

kisskisskiss

"KYO," a loud familiar voice yelled throughout the house.

With a yelp, Kyo dropped the knife he had been using to dice up some potatoes for a stew. Calming his nerves, he wiped his hands off on a nearby towel, picking up the knife and disgustedly throwing it into the sink. Kyo moved out into the hall, watching as Kaoru excitedly pulled off his shoes, hopping on one foot then the next.

"Hey," Kyo called, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. "What's up with all the- MMPH!"

Kaoru released his hold on Kyo's head, pressing one more kiss to the taller man's lips before he excitedly started to wave his hands about. Words popped out of his mouth a thousand a minute it seemed, blurring together and hardly making sense at all. It wasn't long before he started pacing back and forward in the hall, still chattering on like a squirrel on speed.

When his brain finally decided to start functioning again, Kyo blinked. And blinked again. He eventually figured out what Kaoru was going on about. With a smile, he decided strawberry cake was definitely in order, to better celebrate his husband's clothing design being such a success. He made a note to call Hikaru later and congratulate him as well.

With a grin, Kyo grabbed Kaoru as he passed by, kissing the love his life until he stopped moving and just stood there returning the kiss. Pulling back, licking his lips, he gave the blushing man a lecherous look. "We are **so** celebrating that tonight."

"K-kyo!"

kisskisskiss

Tenderly, Kyo pressed a kiss to the forehead of the baby in his arms.

It was a miracle that the child was even here.

A small sniffle drew his attention to the other babe that laid sleeping in the bassinet next to the rocking chair he sat in. Kyo managed to free one hand so he could pull up the blanket covering the little boy. With a sigh, Kyo returned his attention to the drowsy baby in his arms that was sucking away on his bottle of milk.

Arms wrapped around his neck carefully, a small kiss pressed to the side of his head.

"Well daddy, we did good," Kaoru sighed, tilting his head into Kyo's.

"Yeah," agreed Kyo, smiling at the golden-brown eyes that blinked up at him. "We did."

kisskisskiss

"Tousan, tousan," shouted two small voices from ahead.

Kyo dropped his bags, falling down to his knees to grab the two small redheads that ran full speed into him. He laughed, pressing kisses to baby-soft hair, smiling when two more older redheads managed their ways around the people in the airport. The two older twins soon wrapped their arms around Kyo's shoulders, kissing their father on the cheeks, very happy to see him. He kissed them back just as happily.

When a familiar person navigated his way over to the five giggling redheads, who were drawing the attention of half the crowd in the airport without a care, Kyo stood up, releasing his hold on his sons.

Kaoru smiled, stepping up to Kyo, his arms wrapped around the bundle in his arms. He gladly accepted the kiss presented to him by his husband, who he had missed terribly for the last month. He barely noticed his own twin moving over to pick up Kyo's dropped bags, or Haruhi and Tohru whispering for the boys to follow their aunties to go get a cookie from the small restaurant in the airport.

When their kiss was done, Kaoru moved back enough to give his husband a searching look, noticing the tired eyes and the wrinkled clothes he wore. But his eyes were bright, the happiest he had ever seen them. "Welcome home," Kaoru eventually said, smile even brighter than before.

"I'm home," Kyo replied, his own smile brightening. He carefully pulled Kaoru into his arms, careful of the sleeping baby in his arms. A smirk on his face, Kyo pressed a kiss to both his husband and daughter's forehead. "So? How have my princesses been?"

A sigh. "Kyo."

kisskisskiss

Hands clenching his pant legs, Kaoru watched as his only little girl said 'I do', forever someone else's now. Familiar arms wrapped around his shoulders, a small kiss pressed against his temple. The scent of trees, and night skies filled his nose as he turned his head to press it into Kyo's neck, his own arms moving to wrap around his husband's waist.

"Hey," Kyo said softly, his own eyes watering as he watched his daughter. "Think of it this way, we've got another son. And if he ever does anything to make her unhappy, she's got four older brothers that are all black-belts and will gladly kick his ass."

Kaoru gave out a watery laugh, lifting his head to press a kiss to Kyo's lips. He turned his head, pressing it lightly against Kyo's and listened to Hikaru behind him blow his nose, and Tamaki weeping in joy. He purposely ignored Shigure blubbering like a baby, but smiled when Hatori could be heard sighing and calling the other an 'idiot'.

Holding each other, Kyo and Kaoru watched their daughter kiss her new husband for the first time.

kisskisskiss

Grandchildren, Kyo decided, were the best.

He didn't have to raise them himself like he had with their parents, and he sure as hell didn't have to live with them. No, if anything he got to spoil them rotten. And that, he decided, was what made having 5 hellions as children so worth it.

Revenge was a dish best served cold.

Kaoru sighed, shaking his head as he watched his husband get down on the floor with their grandchildren, showing them the best ways to throw a punch and how to block it. Even retired, Kyo was still the martial arts master and teacher. He pushed and pushed their children until they caved in and agreed that, yes, as Sohma's they definitely needed to know how to fight.

Kazuma had taught Kyo and his cousins. Kyo, along with 'Grandpa' Kazuma, had taught their children. And now, despite no longer working, Kyo would teach their grandchildren, their parents also their helping.

Later that night, as they wrapped themselves around each other, Kaoru pressed a kiss to Kyo's cheek, so happy he had made it as far as he had with this man.

kisskisskiss

His family all around him, Kaoru struggled to keep on breathing. Children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren stood around him. What little was left of friends stood there too, tears streaming down their cheeks. Kaoru smiled at them all.

When phantom lips pressed against his own, he knew who it was within a heartbeat.

"It's time to come home, Kitten," Kyo's voice called to him.

With one last breath, Kaoru followed his husband's voice into the next adventure.

kisskisskiss

When his upperclassman had kissed him, he had pressed his hand to his lips, golden-brown eyes widening in surprise. Not because the older redhead had kissed him. No, because if had seemed so very familiar.

Red eyes blinked equally surprised down at him. "Ok… That was weird."

But it didn't stop them from kissing each other again, repeating what once was so very long ago.


End file.
